Tested Love: A Kendall Schmidt Story
by FlowerLilac
Summary: Kendall, the good guy, is put the test with his true feelings. Will he fall in love and live happy? Or would he screw up everything? I'm not good with descriptions but this is a twisted dramatic love story, read away people! : Mild sex scene & swearing. Kendall/OC
1. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER 1: It was an accident!**_  
><em><strong>Vitani's Pov.<strong>_

I ran out the door fast with speed, with tears in my eyes, I think I was spitting blood. *THUD* was all I remembered, there I lay flat and almost lifelessly on the ground in the middle of the road. Blood was flowing everywhere, as I went into a seizure attack. My name is Vitani Cassadine, *pause* let me take you back to how I got here, and what would happen next.

Nothing like a morning Monday run, checking the clock I headed out of my house. The LA sun wouldn't be entirely too hot to get an intense workout. I was set out to run 7 miles I needed to stay fit, healthy body healthy mind, I thought as I ran down the side walk. I saw the usual's who were out every morning; the ice cream shop owners, the kids, animals, and traffic how beautiful, ey? I watched a happy couple stroll hand-in-hand near the crystal, blue water. Sighing with slight jealousy, I continued watching but still running. My thoughts were interrupted when I bumped into someone.

"Hey, watch where you're…" I began. Then I realized that I knocked a guy onto the sidewalk.

"Are you ok?" I asked, suddenly worried, the apparent concern in my voice.

"Yeah I'm fine. It was an accident. Don't worry about it."

I offered my hand so I could help him up. He took my hand and I was blown away when he finally stood up.

"Um…" The tall athletic built dirty-blonde boy with darting hazel eyes said. I felt my butt vibrate and my thoughts were thrown off again, I reached in my back pocket to get my phone and saw it was my mom.

"One sec" I answered the phone and spoke to my mom; she wanted me back in the house pronto, so much for the perfect morning. I wonder what was next. I hung up my cell and put it back where it belonged. I looked at him and I didn't know what else to say, I was speechless.

"Sorry about the knock over." I said, he smiled and shook his head I turned around and started my journey back to my house. While running I turned back to see if that guy I knocked down was still there, but he was gone like the wind. Well, I thought. That was the last time I'd see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so thanks to all my readers! :) I don't own Big Time Rush, i wouldn't be here writing stories if i did! :) I only own Vitani, made up character. **_**  
><strong>_

_**Chapter 2: Meeting Griffin  
>Vitani's Pov.<strong>_

"Is everybody good and ready? Hustle let's go!" My dad said to me and my 3 siblings. "Cadbury, security check" My dad ordered our butler to do so. We are quite wealthy; we own a gold land-line that struck in about 10 years ago.

"Dad where are we going, I have a nail-appointment at 5!" Jewel snapped. You could tell she was the prissy type, nails, boys, hair, shopping was her interests. Just like my two older brothers'. Unlike me, art, dancing, games, work, books, and movies, were on my mind. See how different I am from them?

"Honey, it's only 11am, you have enough time. We're going to meet, Griffin." My dad said making a right turn from the middle lane. My eyes widened. Everyone started to get excited except for me; I didn't know who this Griffin guy was.

"Really? That's awesome!" Cole said fixing his number one prize possession, which was his stupid hair.

"How come I haven't met him?" I asked looking at my dad threw the mirror.

"You have, you were 5. You never liked him either; always bit his finger." My dad said, pulling up into a huge drive way. We all got out of the car and walked towards the door, the place was big as hell.

"What is this place, dad?" I asked looking around as we entered and saw a bunch of people talking and running around like it was China town.

"Recording studio, the great Risqué Records where Hollywood miracles happen." My dad said as he led the way. As he pushed opened two swinging doors; we saw everything, the recording room, the sound system, food, workers, and so much more.

"G-Dog!" My dad said walking to a tall man in a crisp suite giving him a hug, my mom went up behind my dad and did the same thing.

"Dad you're not cool, so stop." Bloom said being the smart aleck he usually was. The "Griffin" guy looked at Cole, Bloom, and Jewel, they ran to give him a hug, I was there staring at them, until he turned to face me.

"Vitani, you've grown give me a hug doll, no bites." Griffin joked while coming closer to me. He observed me as I did the same to him then I hugged him.

"Last I remember you would have resented." Griffin said with a sharp smile.

I squinted at him more; as I got the chills something was not right. He smiled and turned back to my dad. They started talking again; helpers came up to us to see if we needed anything, I don't eat a lot because I gain weight easily, even though I'm only 119 pounds.

"They're not here, but I'll get them here." Griffin said pulling out his phone. He punched numbers and put it on speaker, the phone rang until someone answered it. There was loud music and noise in the background.

Griffin: Boys, get back to the studio. We have visitors.  
>Boy 1: Right now?<br>Boy 3: It's break time.  
>Griffin: It's important; I'll give you the day off tomorrow.<br>Boy 2: Sweet!  
>Boy 4: We're on our way, Griff.<br>Griffin: Splendid.

Griffin hung up and continued to talk to my mum and dad.

**Liking it so far? Let me know through comments, i accept any type of criticism.**


End file.
